Kuva Bramma
The Kuva Bramma is a massive Grineer bow wielded by Kuva Liches, firing arrows that produce a large explosion on impact while also depositing cluster bombs, and is able to detonate mid-flight with Alternate Fire. Acquisition The Kuva Bramma is obtained by vanquishing a Kuva Lich who was generated with one equipped. After the Lich is vanquished it will be in the player's Foundry ready to claim. While the weapon itself is not tradeable, a converted Kuva Lich generated with the weapon can be traded to another player. The trade is performed inside a Clan Dojo's Crimson Branch room, and the recipient must not have any active Lich. Once traded, the recipient must fight and vanquish the Lich to claim its weapon. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all bows. **Innate damage – effective against Fossilized and Machinery. *Very high critical chance. *Above average critical multiplier. *High status chance. *Second fastest charge speed of all bows, behind . * 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Shots explode in a 7''' meter radius on impact with a surface or enemy, then splits into '''6 smaller bomblets that rain down on the point of impact. **Alternate Fire prematurely detonates the arrow mid-flight. **Bomblets do not deal self-damage. *Innate polarity. *Can equip the bow-exclusive mod. *Fire rate mods apply double their bonuses. *Polarizing the weapon increases its max rank by 2''', capping at rank '''40 after 5''' polarizations, granting the weapon additional mod capacity. *Comes with an additional bonus , , , , , , or damage, based on the Kuva Lich's progenitor Warframe. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. **Damage cannot be increased with or mods. ***Physical contact with the arrow deals only damage, while explosions themselves deal only damage, therefore the explosion does not benefit from any physical damage mods. *Main explosion deals self-damage. **Cannot equip . *Projectile has travel time with heavy arching. *Small magazine size. *Draws ammo from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Alarming for a bow, making it ill-suited for stealth gameplay. Notes *Arrows fired by 's cannot detonate prematurely with Alternate Fire. *The weapon will have a prefix of the name of the Kuva Lich it was acquired from (e.g. Odizrigg Agekk Kuva Bramma). *The weapon's max rank caps at 40 after 5''' polarizations (max rank increases by 2 per Forma added). **Additional polarizations can be added when the weapon reaches its new max rank at that polarization level. **Each additional rank also gives Mastery Rank Experience, giving '''4,000 points in total. **Mod capacity scales with the additional ranks, and can reach a total of 80 at rank 40 with an Orokin Catalyst installed. ***Without an Orokin Catalyst, the max is 40. Combined with the five polarized mod slots required to reach that point, an Orokin Catalyst might not be required to finish modding the Kuva Bramma. ***After polarizing a weapon, any additional mod capacity above 30 (60 with an Orokin Catalyst) will not take effect until the weapon's rank reaches 31 and above. *Comes with an additional bonus damage stat, dependent on the Warframe that summoned the Lich. Trivia *This weapon's name is derived from the Brahmastra, powerful weapons in Hindu Mythology said to have been forged by the deity Brahma. The Brahmastra are commonly depicted as arrows and are capable of utterly destroying whatever they hit. Patch History *Optimized the Kuva Bramma cluster bombs with and without Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors, to address issues with crashing due to FX overload. *Fixed the Kuva Bramma multi shot sound FX spamming. *Removed the Kuva Bramma from Conclave eligibility due to not being Conclave balanced yet. *Fixed Kuva Bramma explosion and projectile sounds being too loud for non local players. *Introduced. }} Category:Update 27 Category:Kuva Lich Weapons Category:Bow Category:Grineer Weapons Category:Self Damage Weapons